It's Been Too Long
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Suzanne/Draco Fanfic. M FOR SEX. Suzanne and Draco have to spend time together in the same room... for a whole summer. Read to find out how it goes for them.


Suzanne walked up to her aunt's house, the Burrow. It was such a cute and quaint home, and she loved being there. She took a deep breath and looked at the home before knocking on the door. Her dog sat by her feet, prancing around her with his huge paws. She giggled a little and pet her dog's head gently.

"Suzie?" her Aunt Molly exclaimed, rushing to her and engulfing her in a huge hug.

Suzanne laughed a little and hugged her back, "Hello Aunt Molly," she said patting her aunt's back.

"You need to come see us more," she heard her Uncle Arthur say from behind her aunt. She pulled away from her aunt and gave her uncle a hug as well. "We haven't seen you since... well... since the funeral," her uncle said solemnly. There was a silence between the three that was broken by her youngest cousin, Ginny, running anxiously to the door.

"Who is it daddy?" she called to her father as he moved out of the way revealing her favorite cousin.

"Suzanne!" she called opening her arms and rushing to her. Suzanne smiled and returned Ginny's warm hug.

"I've really missed you," Suzanne told her, tears filling her eyes.

Suzanne heard a thundering noise coming down the rickety burrow stairs. She looked up and saw Ronald and George running to her. She let out a loud excited squeak and Ginny laughed before moving out of the way. As Ginny moved, Suzanne ran to George and Ronald who immediately welcomed her with open arms and George picked her up and spun her around before allowing Ronald to do the same.

"We've missed you, Suzie," Ronald told her, punching her shoulder lightly. She laughed and grabbed his cheeks and shaking them a bit.

"I've missed you guys," she said, "Now where are these girlfriends of yours," she asked Ronald and George before turning to Ginny, "and where's this boyfriend?" she asked her raising her eyebrow curiously.

The three blushed a Weasley red and Suzanne laughed. "Harry and Hermione come tomorrow and Katie Bell will be here in a week," Ginny told her.

"Oh, and we should warn you..." Ronald said. He looked up at her and knew she wouldn't like the upcoming news. "Well, you know that Draco kid Gin and I always talk about," he paused and Suzanne nodded her head, "he's staying with us after the disappearance of his mother and father." Suzanne had never met Draco, but the stories she'd heard made her want to keep it that way.

"Why?" she asked simply, trying to control her anger.

Ronald looked at her and motioned to his mother before rolling his eyes, "Mum's just too bloody nice," he said sighing angrily, "she's the only person of the order that offered to take him. As if there weren't already enough people staying here. I mean it'll be six kids and two adults and then that," he said motioning to Suzanne's dog, Newfy.

"Hey, don't say that about Newfy," she said getting down on her knees and petting her dog, receiving a sloppy, wet kiss in return.

"So, when does _it_ arrive?" she asked scathingly. Ginny, Ronald, and George laughed as Mrs. Weasley glared daggers at her. "I'm kidding auntie," she said giggling a bit, "I promise I'll be nice," she added putting her hands over her head in the shape of a halo.

"And he'll be here soon. Now, because Ginny and Hermione have Ginny's room and Ronald and Harry have Ronald's, you'll share the attic room with Draco," her aunt told her. Suzanne shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't as if she were going to be sharing a bed with him or anything. It was just at night and they would both be sleeping.

Suzanne trudged up the many stairs to the attic bedroom and pushed open the door as dust flew every which way. She pushed the door fully open and noticed that her nightmare had come true: there was only one bed. This person was a perfect stranger and she would have to share a bed with him for the next three months.

She sighed angrily as she made her way back down to the kitchen, hoping to get permission to conjure up two twin beds, or something. "Auntie," she called as she walked down the stairs. "Auntie, I need to talk to you," she called again.

"What is it dearest?" Molly asked her as she walked over to her and helped her chop vegetable for dinner.

"One bed? Really?" was all she said. Suzanne was not happy and her aunt could tell.

"I don't know what to tell you, that's all there was room for," she said shrugging her shoulders and shaking her her slightly.

"I barely know the prick and you're going to make me share a bed with him," she demanded, her temper rising.

Just as she said it, none other than Draco Malfoy walked in. He'd arrived silently and now stood at the door of the Burrow, "I wouldn't call myself a prick, perhaps spoiled," he stated nonchalantly, tossing the hair out of his face.

Molly smiled and welcomed Draco into the house. Draco was polite enough, or so it seemed. "Suzie dear, why don't you show Draco the room the two of you will be sharing," she told her rather than asked.

Suzanne nodded her head, and motioned for Draco to follow her up the stairs. She hadn't seen any of her cousins for quite some time, and thought to herself that now would be a good time for them to just show up. She had no such luck.

"Ooh, only one bed," Draco pointed out, raising his eyebrow and smirking.

"Well good, at least you can count. You can't be a total waste of air," she remarked sarcastically before walking over to Newfy.

"What the hell is that?" Draco demanded pointing disgustedly at Newfy.

"That's my dog, Newfy," Suzanne stated simply, "and you sure as hell better bet that he's not going anywhere," she said defiantly. Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at the dog, that was now laying on a large dog pillow in the corner of the room.

The four kids ate dinner in silence; Molly and Arthur went out and George had returned to his own flat leaving Ronald, Ginny and Suzanne alone in the house. "So Suz, how's everything at home?" Ginny asked her cousin.

Suzanne shrugged her shoulders, "Nothings really all that new. Robert is at university and mum and dad are really proud. He's studying in America this semester," she said speaking of her brother. The two of them were close in age, and got on quite well.

"Sweet, is he still play rugby?" Ronald asked. He'd always been interested in the sport, it was a lot like quidditch minus the broom. Ronald had always found it pretty awesome that half of Suzanne's family practiced magic and the other half lived as muggles. Their home was always a lot of fun to visit. Suzanne and her father were the magical one and Robert and her mother did everything the other way. The nice thing was they all respected one another and love one another.

"Yeah, he's playing at university and he may even be picked up from a professional team," she couldn't help but brag. Ronald smiled his approval.

"What about you, Suz? How are you?" Ginny asked, knowing that Suzanne's feelings were always a touchy subject.

"I'm good," she lied. She always seemed to get herself into some sort of trouble and lately it had been much more than usual. She barely graduated last year and her parents almost killed her when she told them that her and Newfy were going to travel the world after summer had ended. Suzanne had always been her own person and not cared much for the pessimistic opinions of others.

The rest of the dinner consisted of the sounds of forks colliding with plates, or the crunching of food. After the four had finished dinner, Suzanne excused herself and walked outside to take a walk to the pond. She loved to be by the water with Newfy. Things seemed so peaceful with just the two of them, and the way the water sat silently in place, at least until you threw a rock in. She had barely made it out the door when she heard her name being called. She turned to see it was Draco walking out towards her. Ginny and Ronald probably just wanted to get rid of him, so they pawned him off on their helpless cousin; she made a mental note to beat the shit out of them later. She forced a smile to her face as Draco walked to her, "Mind if I join you?" he asked. She merely nodded her head.

The walk was silent for a while, and she enjoyed the silence. She was thankful that it wasn't an awkward silence, merely a common silence. She didn't feel like she needed to say anything, and that was a nice change.

"So why aren't you at home?" he asked her. She knew this question would come up, but she didn't realize that it would be from the stranger first. She replied by simply shrugging her shoulders. She didn't owe him any response.

"Let me guess," he said looking into her eyes, "parents don't approve of the way you're living your life," he announced.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Say that to anyone and they'll say it's true. It's no talent that you guessed it," she said seeing the triumphant look on his face. "I liked the silence better," she muttered loud enough for him to hear and they returned to their silence.

"I'm a bit fatigued, I think I'm going to head back and go to bed," Draco told her nodding toward the burrow. She looked at him and smiled, showing she comprehended.

As he walked back she couldn't help but notice the perfect shape of his ass, and she couldn't help but want to shag him stupid. She shook her head vigorously to clear that thought from her head, and was thankful when it disappeared leaving only the image of his amazing ass.

Suzanne walked into the dusty attic room she was to share with Draco, and shut the door behind her. She didn't think she'd be sharing a room with anyone besides her cousins, so she had packed pajamas of a long "Chudley Cannons" tee and a pair of boys' boxers. She suddenly felt a bit under dressed as she peeled her shirt off. She then removed her pants and felt a tap on her shoulder, startling her. Immediately turning, she saw that none other than Draco stood behind her ogling her as she stood in merely a bra and panties.

"Draco!" she screamed reaching for her shirt to cover herself up.

Draco raised an eyebrow and licked his lips, "Sorry love, I'll come back," he said pretending like he didn't like what he was seeing, but fooling no one.

Draco returned a few moments later, after Suzanne was fully dressed, and he felt he should apologize. If he was going to try this whole "being kind" thing, this was a good place to start. "Hey, I'm sorry I walked in here, I didn't realize you were changing."

Suzanne turned to him and gave him a fake half smile before crawling into bed. Draco looked around unsure if he should crawl into bed with her. He decided, after taking off his shirt and pants that he would sleep on the floor. As he snuggled up on the ground, Suzanne lifted her head and looked at him, "What are you doing?" she asked him, a small smirk on her face.

"I thought I should sleep on the ground," he replied nonchalantly.

Suzanne smiled and patted the spot next to her, "I'm pretty sure we can control ourselves," she said with a wink.

The next morning Draco rose early and watched the sleeping Suzanne beside him. _Why does it feel like I have a butterfly in my stomach? _He pondered to himself thoughtfully. He'd never felt this feeling before, but it seemed to happen every time he saw Suzanne. He looked down at her again and saw that her boxers were riding up, revealing a smooth butt and he suddenly had the urge to touch it. After thinking of what he was doing, he immediately pulled his hand away.

The next day went by much the same as the first until supper time rolled around.

Suzanne sat alone at the table after everyone had gone off to do their own things. Ronald and Hermione had gone up stairs into his room to have a "chat"; Harry and Ginny had done the same, but to her room. Suzanne was unsure of where Draco was, but the rest of the family had turned in for the night.

Suzanne got herself a small mug of hot cocoa and walked outside, with Newfy following close behind, growling at the shadow the porch light was casting of him. "C'mon crazy," she laughed giving Newfy a friendly tap.

He gleefully skipped beside her as she walked down to the lake. Of all the Weasley's property this part was her favorite. She loved the lake, and when she was younger, she would splash and play around in it, just like her cousins. She sighed as she took a seat on the large rock they used as a diving board. She was staring off into the distance when she noticed a figure. She called Newfy to her and kept him at her side as she pulled out her wand. "Shhh," she whispered to Newfy as he let out a small whimper and cowered beside her. She smiled at him and noticed the figure was getting closer and closer.

She ran behind a nearby bush in case the person was no friend to her. She didn't want to get caught up in a fight, though she knew she could win, but Aunt Molly wouldn't approve. The figure became Draco, and Suzanne sighed with relief. He hadn't seen her and he sat where she had sat just moments before.

Newfy growled lightly and Suzanne shushed him just in time, as Draco turned and saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and continued staring out at the calm blue water. Suzanne smirked, she had an idea.

She silently snuck up behind him and pushed him into the water below. She giggled and stared down at where he fell in until he came up, "I'm gonna get you for that Prewett," he smirked. Draco tore off his now wet shirt, as Suzanne laughed and ran towards the house. Newfy beat her there and went into the house, but she ran into the darkness away from Draco.

Meanwhile Draco hid behind the house, foreseeing her idea and waited until she rounded the house. When she thought she was safe from him she felt someone or something take her around the waist, she squealed before seeing that it was Draco. "You scared me you little prat," she laughed lightly, hitting his arm.

He laughed lightly and she turned in his arms to face him. She realized that she may actually have feelings for him as they stood there staring at one another, him soaked and her front soaked from him. He stared into her eyes for a moment, and leaned in letting his lips gently brush hers for a moment before pulling back a little.

They looked into one another's eyes before Suzanne spoke, "Can't say I hated that," before pulling him into another kiss. They both smiled a little into the kiss, before Suzanne giggled and ran up into the room they were sharing.

"Suz," Ginny called after her before seeing the look on Draco's face. He was grinning madly from ear to ear, "Upstairs," Ginny told him pointed up the stairs rolling her eyes while chuckling. She'd never seen Draco so happy, and she couldn't help but think what a shame it was that this would be the only time they would be with one another. For just the summer. She looked down at the dinner she was making and sighed heavily. She knew her cousin would be heartbroken, but she couldn't stop her now.

Meanwhile Suzanne was upstairs hiding behind the door when Draco ran in. "Suzie?" he asked smirking lightly, "Where the bloody hell are you?" She giggled from where she stood and he turned the opposite way, making her laugh. He turned to her and laughed. "Why are you hiding?" he smirked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, what can I say? You scare me a bit," she giggled.

"Oh, well that's not possible," he smirked as he stalked towards her, pushing his blond hair out of his face. Before he could reach her she began to push him toward the bed, and pushed him onto it lightly. He fell backward, and she jumped on top of him, straddling him. He laughed and put his hands lightly on her waist before pulling out his wand and shutting the door with a locking charm.

Suzanne smirked down at him and began to kiss his now wet and bare chest. A shiver was sent down his spine as she began to work her way up his body to his neck where she left small hickeys. He tossed his head back a little and she gained more access to his neck continuing her assault. She bit lightly at the tip of his ear before whispering seductively in his ear, "Make love to me."

Draco kissed her lips lightly before roughly flipping positions with her. "Only if you're sure," he told her, looking longingly into her beautiful eyes. She said nothing just nodded, and bit her lower lip lightly.

Draco didn't need to be told twice, and he slid her shirt over her head and kissed the rise of her breasts being hidden by her bra. He slowly lowered the straps from her shoulders and kissed where they once were. She smiled happily and tossed her head back, letting out a small sigh. Draco took this as an invitation as he unhooked and removed her black lacy bra. He then took one of her breasts in his hands before lowering his mouth to suckle on the other.

"Draco," Suzanne said pulling him to her, "I'm not sure how much longer I can wait," she announced removing his pants and boxers with a wave of her wand. He smiled and kissed her stomach, before removing her panties.

"Are you a...," Draco asked her before being cut off with a nod from her. "Oh," he said simply.

She pushed him away for a moment and sat up, "You're not, are you?" she asked rather sadly. He shook his head and she looked away. She wanted so badly to be his first, but she guess she'd expected it. She took a nearby blanket and looked at him. "We need to talk about this, then."

He nodded his head and sat up as well. "Okay, this would be easier if you just asked questions and I'll answer."

"Who?"

"Which time?"

"How many times?" she asked, the anger growing now.

"Four," he bowed his in shame.

"I changed my mind," she announced reaching for her clothes. Draco reached over and grabbed hold of her arm lightly.

"Please, just hear me out. I don't feel the need to shag you. I really care about you, these past couple weeks have been the best of my life. Please you have to know how much I care, how much I... I love you," he spoke with a bit of a stutter.

Her eyes teared up and she looked at him with all the love she possessed. Right then, all those other girls didn't matter, they didn't have him now. He was all hers at the moment and she wanted to show him how much this meant to her.

She looked at him and dropped the blanket and pulled him on top of her. They shared and lustful yet passionate kiss and she breathed in deeply. He caught on to her signs and hovered his member over her opening. "It's going to hurt," he told her. She knew this and nodded her head before squeezing her eyes shut.

"Just do it," she told him, "and don't stop." He understood and slowly and without stopping, pushed into her. They both heard a small tear and Suzanne was surprised at how little it hurt. He held his position for a moment and pulled out a little before thrusting back in. Suzanne let out a pleasured sigh and then continued these actions until they both came.

They laid there for a moment before Draco got up on an elbow, and rested like that for a moment, pushing the hair from Suzanne's eyes. "That was amazing, love. Best I've ever had."

She smiled at him, "It was."

"It's been too long since I've done that," he smirked. Suzanne hit him playfully and couldn't imagine what things would be like when the summer was over and they had to go their separate ways.


End file.
